


The Doctor Is In

by gemspegasus



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic based on romanse1's fabulous drawing of Kirk/McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kirk, McCoy and the rest of Star Trek belong to Gene Rodenberry, Paramount, J.J. Abrams and others whom are not me. This fanfiction is for entertainment only. No profit intended
> 
> AN's: Comment fic based on romanse1's fabulous drawing of Kirk/McCoy.  
> And also inspired by siluria's wonderful Kirk/McCoy's stories.

The Doctor Is In

Warmed by the bed sheets partially covering him and warmed even more by the man lying alongside him in their bed in their quarters, Leonard McCoy smiled; the small grin curving one side of Leonard's mouth upwards. His eyes were heavy lidded with satiated passion and also smoldered with promise as one of his hands stroked Jim's triceps and his other hand tightened against his lover's bare back. 

Jim's own arm curled deeper around and over McCoy's chest, his voice tickled the skin of Leonard's collar bone as Jim affectionately asked why he was smiling. Then, Jim leaned into Bones's side, to playfully nibble and kiss the side of Leonard's neck. The need to breathe made Jim pull away slightly from Leonard's body. As he moved, only inches away, Jim's free arm snaked out and mussed McCoy's hair before coming to rest on top of McCoy's pillow. 

A small growl escaped Leonard's throat as he hugged Jim's body closer to his own and brushed his lips down one side of Jim's jaw line. He began at the bottom of Jim's ear and ended at the edge of Jim's mouth. Leonard then locked his lips onto Jim’s in a breath-stealing kiss.

The End


End file.
